


After School Activities

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Series: Carpe Noctem [3]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Persona!sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko has somehow agreed to try out sex with Hermes. Junpei, of course, watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Activities

Akihiko swallowed with difficulty as he clenched his fingers in the sheets of Junpei’s bed. The cold muzzle of Junpei’s evoker brushed against his bobbing Adam’s apple, slowly trailing down, raising goosebumps on his pale skin. He glanced at Junpei, still barely believing he was doing this to him, a bit nervous at the idea of crossing his gaze.

He had little to worry about, however: Junpei was watching the evoker caressing and teasing Akihiko’s bare skin with rapt attention, mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed. It took him a minute to realise he was watched, and he smiled nervously when he caught Akihiko looking at him before quickly looking back down at his handiwork. “N-nice red hue, Senpai,” he quipped, unable to help himself.

Akihiko snorted and nudged him in the side with his knee, gently. “Look who’s talking,” he answered before he nearly had to bite his lips to keep for gasping out loud as Junpei stroked one of his nipple with the cold muzzle. Shit. Where had Junpei gotten that idea, and how long was he going to tease him like that? Because this was getting a bit out of control… He raised himself higher on his elbows, then his hands as Junpei trailed the evoker down his shivering stomach, teasing the little pale hair peeking out just above his pants, then over the belt buckle. Akihiko arched his back with a hiss when Junpei finally stroked the bulge in his pants with the tip, then the whole length of the muzzle. “C’mon…” he groaned softly.

Smiling more confidently now, Junpei gently pressed Akihiko back down on the mattress, thighs still trapped between Akihiko’s. He slid the evoker up the same path in reverse to place it in Akihiko’s left hand as he gave his right shoulder a short lick. “Wanna do it?” he asked as he sat back on his heels, eyes dark with arousal.

Panting slightly, Akihiko raised the evoker just enough to prod Junpei’s crotch with it. He smirked. Junpei was as hard, if not more than him. Who was the pervert now?

“My Persona’s not there,” Junpei pointed out with a chuckle, even as Akihiko could feel him press slightly harder against the evoker.

It was Akihiko’s turn to chuckle. “Could’ve fooled me…” He aimed the evoker at Junpei’s forehead.

Junpei closed his eyes the moment before Akihiko pulled the trigger. He let his head shoot back from the energy surge, exhaling softly as he felt Hermes pour out of him like liquid heat, materializing before him. He opened his eyes and stepped off the bed, trailing a gentle hand down Hermes’ webbed wing as the Persona knelt between Akihiko’s legs in his place. It nodded at its primary self, metal body gleaming slightly in the dusk light, then turned its attention back to the young man sprawled at his knees. “Cool, huh?” Junpei commented proudly as he saw the wide-eyed look Akihiko was giving Hermes.

“I…” Akihiko blinked and swallowed. “I’m not so sure about this anymore…” Junpei’s Persona looked much more impressive from up close and with its entire attention focused on him.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Junpei said with a smile, lightly touching Akihiko’s knee, “I wouldn’t hurt you.”

As much as he knew that was true, Akihiko was not entirely reassured. He tried to recall how, when, and which one of them exactly had had this insane idea, but he couldn’t recall when the conversation had derailed, only that somehow he had agreed to be here, half-naked on Junpei’s bed, with Junpei’s Persona towering over him. He also realized, as Hermes began caressing his chest with its big, smooth fingers, that he was still hard as a fucking rock. Hermes’ cold metallic fingers made him hiss and shiver as they brushed against his nipples and caressed his stomach, leeching the heat from his flushed skin. Yeah, maybe he figured now why Junpei would let Hermes get him off.

He gasped as Hermes slipped his hands under him and pulled him up, settling him so he straddled one of the Persona’s thighs. It then slipped its hands down to grab Akihiko’s ass, pulling him up to rub Akihiko’s clothed groin against the smooth metal surface of its armoured thigh.

Understanding, but still cautious, Akihiko tested the edges of Hermes’ torso with his hand. No need to get hard-to-explain cuts now. When he found them blunt, he began rubbing himself against Hermes, trying to find a part of it he could hang on to for leverage. He couldn’t find any; however, Hermes was holding him securely and letting itself be guided by Akihiko’s movements.

“Yeah, got that problem too,” Junpei whispered from beside the bed, as if he did not want to disturb the scene too much.

Ears burning, Akihiko ducked his head behind Hermes’ arm—he had forgotten Junpei was there. Nonetheless, soon he was undoing his belt and fly with clumsy fingers, craving a more direct touch to his nearly painful erection. He hastily pulled his cock out and pressed it down on the metal warmed by his own body heat, keeping his hand on it as much for the added pressure on it as to attempt to hide it from Junpei’s view. He felt Hermes shift its grip on him, splaying its fingers wider over his bare ass. He gasped with alarm when he felt Hermes press a finger to his hole and jerked away. “No… please…” The Persona acknowledged his request with a nod and went back to simply holding Akihiko and helping him move. Breathing out in relief, Akihiko resumed his thrusts, shooting a quick glance in the general direction where Junpei’s voice had come from earlier.

Junpei had pulled his computer chair by the bed and was staring at him, mesmerized, leaning against the back of the chair with both arms and obviously very hard. He quickly looked down when he saw Akihiko looking back at him, but soon, he tentatively looked back up again, swallowing.

It was Akihiko’s turn to look away, not sure if Junpei watching was making him hotter or not. Even if he had wanted to stop, however, his body was already tensing and winding up for orgasm; he came a few thrusts later, clenching his teeth, nails scratching Hermes’ metallic torso. He vaguely heard Junpei let out a small whimper, though it was mostly drowned out by the blood pounding in his ear and the sound of his own harsh breathing. Hermes suddenly vanished from under him and he would have fallen face first into the mattress if he hadn’t had the reflex to put his hand down to catch himself.

“Sorry…” Junpei panted, “I kinda… lost control of it. Couldn’t keep it.” He wiped his forehead with one hand, then awkwardly rose from his chair.

“You…” Akihiko let out a breathless chuckle as he watched Junpei get up, “you came in your pants.”

“Yeah, should’ve figured huh?” He grinned a bit as he rolled the chair away, then grabbed a box of tissues before letting himself fall sitting on the bed. He then shed his pants and underwear and went to the task of cleaning himself, his back to Akihiko.

Akihiko sat on his heels on shaky legs and grabbed some tissues for himself. Man, he felt so… drained. He wasn’t even sure he could stand up right now. That definitely beat jerking off, despite the weirdness of… well, of letting a figment of Junpei’s mind masturbate him. “You mind if I lie down for a minute?” Junpei waved his hand, so he lay on his side, a folded arm under his head, and watched Junpei from behind.

Once he was done, Junpei looked at Akihiko over his shoulder, as if gauging his reaction, then tentatively lay his upper body down, head near Akihiko’s chest, and waited. When Akihiko did nothing more than look at him through his eyelashes, he gently lay a hand on Akihiko’s folded elbow and allowed himself to smile at him a bit.

Akihiko let out a sigh and gave Junpei’s shoulder a heavy pat, leaving his hand there afterward. “You’re nuts.”

Junpei grinned widely. “Yeah, I know. I can live with that.”

Akihiko only smiled in response and closed his eyes, his whole body relaxing.

“Wanna do Polydeuces next?”


End file.
